Scarlet Dawn
by ShyFantastical
Summary: Our sarcastic loner is back! and on her wildest adventure yet! After Sasuke leaves, Crimson is faced with her feelings for our demented Uchiha. After pulling strings to get to see him again, she is faced with taming the monster he has become. (Sequel to "A Crimson Knight")
1. Missing him

**Hey readers! Here is the well anticipated sequel to "A Crimson Night." I really hope you all enjoy it!**

**The song for this chappie is "Breathe" by Paramore.**

**It goes perfectly with Crimson's feelings at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><em>-A single day without my love feels like an eternity-<em>

An entire year had drifted pass since Sasuke has left me. From what I read in manga's he wasn't doing very well. He seemed to be slipping ever so quickly into a realm of complete darkness. So far away from the light. Could he still see it? I wanted to save him. I needed to save him.

But to save someone from drowning; you must first emerge yourself into the water.

I thought about this as I sat in the back row of my trigonometry class.

"Hey Crimson, you okay?"

I looked up to see Rachelle. The tall redhead had become a rather close friend in the last year.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I responded hesitantly with a faint smile

Rachelle stared at me for a second. Her emerald eyes piercing through me

"It's Sasuke isn't it?"

"I shouldn't still care" I sighed "It's been an entire year."

Rachelle sat down in the desk next to me.

"He's okay, Crimson." Rachelle whispered rubbing my back soothingly.

I sighed again and ran my fingers through my short, solid black hair. That's right. I said _short_. I cut my long hair up to the tips of my shoulders, and trimmed my bangs straight across my forehead. So the would never be in my face.

Finally the last bell of the day rang. Signaling our dismissal. I gathered my things and shuffled from the class room. Rachelle following close behind me.

"Maybe you should go on a date or something" Rachelle subjested helpfully

"Maybe I won't" I replied with an eye roll

"Hey babe" Adrian said gliding across the hallway to Rachelle and putting his arm around her.

"Hey honey." Rachelle replied with a smile

Okay, so Rachelle and Adrian started dating three months ago. After finding out that Adrian wasn't the father of Cornelia's child. Some other random guy was. (Poor dude)Speaking of Cornelia; Yes. She is still crazy.

The three of us walked outside into the beautiful summer air. It was around this time last year, that Sasuke and I first met.

"Well I'm going to head home." I said to Rachelle and Adrian who were too busy sucking each other's faces to even notice I was speaking.

"Okay, well see you guys around." I muttered walking across the parking lot to the big iron gates leading out of the school courtyard.

I walked up the sidewalk toward my house. My mind wandering the entire time. I'm still stuck on Sasuke. I wanted him. Needed him. Dang, was I becoming a fangirl?

My strolling pace quickened into a jog. Then a full out sprint. I ran up familiar streets and alleys until I came to one cabin in particular. I stumbled up the cobblestone walkway to the front door.

"Valerie, I need your help!" I announced as I barged through the door into her house.

Valerie sat in a big leather recliner petting a small black kitten. She looked over at me. Her pretty golden eyes studied my carefully.

"Let me guess.." she started "Is it about Sasu-cakes?"

I gave a quizzical look about the nickname. "I only call him that in private! Jeez, your creepy sometimes!"

I sunk down to the floor.

"I miss him" I whispered still catching my breath from my run "It's been a year and he's all I think about."

Valerie raised a thin green eyebrow. A smile tugging at the corner of her pin lips.

"Are you actually admitting your feelings for Sasuke?" she questioned sounding excited

I met her gaze. Swallowing hard and trying to keep my voice even.

"I think I'm in love with him" I spat quickly

The recent update in information made Valerie jump up from her chair in excitement. Sending her kitten flying a few feet away.

"Yes!" she exclaimed "I knew it! Its about time you admit it!"

"Shut up" I hissed giving her a stern look "Besides nothing an be done about it. He is already gone."

"I suppose the saying; you never know what you got until its gone, is actually true." Valerie continued

If you are ever in sever emotional distress; I warn you never to turn to an overly optimistic witch for any type of support.

"What can I do about this?" I asked "Rather, what can _you_ do about this."

Valerie was silent for a moment. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she thought.

"Well Sasuke can't come back here" she said slowly "I can't grant the same wish twice."

My heart sank to my toes and my stomach knotted up.

"But I could put you into the Naruto world."

"Really!" I exclaimed jumping up from the wood floor

"Yeah" Valerie said with a smile "Its would be my pleasure to help you reunite with your hubby"

I blushed the slightest bit at what she said

"Well first thing first" she continued "We need to get you a ninja outfit. So you'll blend in"

"Okay" I nodded happily

She waved her hand and a white an pink kimono appeared from thin air.

"Thank you so much!" I replied

"And take this, and these." Valerie handed me a pair of black zori, black shorts to go under my kimono, and a black hooded cloak.

"Tomorrow, come back here and I'll send you to him." Valerie said

"Alright" I responded unable to wipe the smile from my face

* * *

><p><strong>So Crimson's adventures in the Naruto world as she finds a way to help her love Sasuke will begin in the next chapter of "Scarlet Dawn"! Please review! I have got to know what you guys are thinking!<strong>


	2. Leaving it all behind

**Hey readers! Sorry the update took so long! But its finally here! I really love all the reviews, it lets me know that I'm doing something right. So keep it up! **

**Song for this chapter is "Playing God" by Paramore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><em>-Little to your knowledge the paths of our lives are about to collide-<em>

I laid across my soft orange sheets. Lost in the fog of my own thoughts. I was finally going to see Sasuke again. What would he think of me? Its been so long.

"Jeez you are depressing. I'm sorry I even came in here!"

"Awe, shut-up Rachelle" I said rolling over to face my loud mouth friend "I didn't invite you here anyway"

Rachelle smirked "You didn't have to your mom invited me in."

I stuck my tongue out at her as I sat up.

"What's up?" Rachelle asked sitting at the foot of my bed

"I'm leaving to be with Sasuke." I responded blankly

"Really!" Rachelle exclaimed "Your mom is letting you go to Connecticut!"

I know it's a huge lie. But I couldn't think of another way to explain the disappearance of Sasuke. Other than, he moved to Connecticut. But can you really blame me? I mean, there were rumors going around that he had gotten kidnapped by some old guy.

"I haven't talked to my mom, yet" I said to Rachelle

Her eyes went wide. "She doesn't even like you walking to school. Less long to Connecticut alone…to be with a guy…alone."

"I'm seventeen!" I stated standing up from my bed "She should trust that I can travel alone."

"There are a lot of creepy perverts out there." Rachelle responded

"I can take care of myself!" I said with an eye roll.

"Girls come down for dinner" I heard my mom call from downstairs

"Now will be the perfect chance to ask her." I whispered to Rachelle as we walked into my bathroom to wash our hands.

For dinner, my mother makes her famous spaghetti. Most of the dinner was spent engaging in meaningless small talk. Until I gathered the nerve to ask the big question.

"Hey mom, may I leave to be with Sasuke?" I asked stuffing a particularly large mouthful of spaghetti in my mouth.

"Where is he at?" my mom asked back giving me a funny look.

"Umm…" I started chewing my food "He's in Connecticut"

"Jeez, don't talk with your mouth full." Rachelle said turning up her lip in disgust

I stuck out my food covered tongue out at her.

"Connecticut is way too far away" came my mothers soft voice "I'm afraid you can't go."

My jaw dropped "Come on mom! Please!"

"No" she said sternly "You are not going. Crimson, you are only seventeen and there are a lot of creepy perverts out there."

"Told you!" Rachelle exclaimed slamming down her fork

"Shut-up" I hissed at her

"I'm sorry to say it but you just can't go." my mother continued as she finished her plate.

"Okay" I replied trying not to sound upset so it wouldn't hurt her feeling.

The next morning, Rachelle and I walked up the sidewalk toward Saint Blossom. It was a grey cloudy day a cool breeze was constantly eroding the terrain.

"I know your crushed about the whole Sasuke thing" Rachelle said breaking the silence between us "But there is no reason to be dead silent."

"I'm sorry" I replied "And I'm not "crushed" about it. I'm still going to see him."

Rachelle's jaw dropped "But your mom said you can't go."

"She also says I should follow my heart."

"Not if it means going against her wishes!" Rachelle said

"I hate to say it, but right now it isn't about her. Its about me and my happiness."

Rachelle looked over at me. "Your mom's only trying to protect you."

She was seriously starting to agitate me.

"Okay! Protect me from what?" I queried sharply

"Love isn't a game" Rachelle began "It's easy to fall for the wrong person and get your heart broken. She is just trying to protect you. If its meant to be he'll come to you."

"I'm guessing you two talked about it" I stated bluntly "Nice to know she is talking to someone about me."

"It's not like that." Rachelle muttered

We both went silent for a moment before I said

"No matter if anyone likes it or not; I'm going to be with Sasuke."

"Okay" Rachelle replied giving up "Just be careful. Protect your heart and body."

I looked over at her "Don't worry I'll be okay."

"Alright" Rachelle beamed "I wouldn't want to be hunting down Sasuke or any creepy perverts for messing with my friend."

I smiled at her and elbowed her playfully.

"I wonder what Sasuke is going to think of your haircut and breasts." she stated with a smirk

My face turned red "I had boobs when he was here!"

"Who told you that lie?" Rachelle questioned smugly

With a growl, I started to run after her. Laughing loudly she started to sprint toward the gates of the school, despite the fact she was wearing heels.

"Dang" I thought as I ran "I'm going to miss her."

The day drifted by in a flash and before I knew it school had ended. Adrian and I walked to the back of the building to meet Rachelle in the parking lot.

"I hear you are leaving to Connecticut" Adrian said as we walked

"Yeah." I replied emotionlessly

Adrian smiled "Well I'm going to miss having you around."

"Why? Because you won't have anyone else to emotionally harm?"

Adrian looked taken back but continued "Seriously, I liked you but you weren't as popular as I was and I didn't want to put myself in that kind of spotlight. Plus, you were interested in other guys."

"When you say "other guys" you are referring to Sasuke, right?" I asked as my eyes narrowed

"Yes" came his reply

We both got quiet. Adrian stopped and turned toward me. If I hadn't already been exposed to the hottest thing I had ever seen; I might have been phased.

"So this will be the last time I ever see you?"

"Yeah" I replied looking up into the hazel eyes I once loved

"Well I just want to say…" she started slowly as if he was trying to find the right words "Sasuke is lucky to have a girl like you who loves him."

"Why are you being so nice?" I questioned skeptically

"Because Crimson, I l-love…never mind. Good luck with everything. Just remember you ca always come home to me."

Then Adrian walked away; leaving me looking dumbfounded.

That night, I crept out of bed and put on the outfit Valerie had given me the day before.

Despite the fact that I should be happy; I felt guilty. For leaving everyone like this. With an long sigh, I leapt from the window. My black cloak trailing in the wind behind me.

Within minutes I walked through the front door of Valerie's house. The green haired witch sat cross legged in the middle of the living room.

"Hey Valerie." I greeted her.

* * *

><p><strong>So going against her family and friends; Crimson is going to leave and be with Sasuke. But is it possible that they tried to stop her for a deeper reason?<strong>

**Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Review folks! I love reading them! **


	3. Getting closer

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I have a poll up regarding a very important step in the story as well as Crimson's life. It's about a *cough* citrus flavored matter. Of course there is going to be lots of fluff eventually. I hope you guys like it.**

**The song for this chapter is "CrushCrushCrush" by Paramore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><em>-Lost in the silence of the night; soon we'll meet and reunite-<em>

"Hey little red!" Valerie said cheerfully. She looked me over "I'm happy that kimono fits. No that I doubted it."

I gave her a tiny smile.

"Okay, I'll portal you just on the outskirts of a small village." Valerie said "Tomorrow morning; Sasuke and team Hebi will be staying in an inn there. It'll be the perfect chance for you guys to reunite."

I nodded "Are you coming with me?"

"No way." Valerie replied "As much as I would like to see Sasuke's sexy self, I just can't go."

"What if I need you?" I wailed

"You'll be fine. If you need me just call."

"Ninja don't have cell phones" I responded with a slight frown

"No. I meant just call my name." Valerie said "And little red your hair looks dull."

"Thanks" I responded sarcastically "Mom doesn't let me dye my hair anymore. So I look more mature and have a better chance at being accepted into college."

Valerie shook her head; making her green curls bounce. She snapped her fingers.

"Look in the mirror." she said

I walked over to the mirror to see that the tips of my black hair were turned chalk white.

"This looks awesome. Thanks!" I beamed

"No problem, little red." Valerie stated "Now get your hubby!"

Valerie waved her hand and a large grey portal appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Thanks Val." I said

"Don't mention it" came Valerie's reply "Now get out of here!"

I gave her another smile then walked through the portal.

"Oof" I fell face first on a dirt path. A full moon engulfed the dark starless sky overhead.

"Wow" I mumbled amazed by the beauty of the landscape

Long blades of teal-looking grass covered each side of the long path. I stood up slowly, dusting off my kimono and looking around.

"Well lets get into this village." I thought

I started up the path admiring the faint smell of blooming flowers. Soon I came upon a small village.

"Finally" I whispered "I can get some sleep."

I trudged into the village and searched for the inn. It was late so the roads we're clear and dead silent.

I finally found the small brick building labeled "Inn Okoshi". I walked into the door, a bell rang as I entered.

"Hey! How may I help you?" a girl asked rushing behind a brown counter

"Hi" I replied "I would like to get a room."

"Okay. That'll be ten ryo" the girl babbled "My name is Yumi by the way!"

"I'm Crimson." I responded as I handed her the money

"That's a cool name!" Yumi giggled "You'll be staying in room thirteen."

I forced a smile, not wanting to be rude to the loud blonde "Thanks"

I quickly hustled up the stairs before Yumi could further irritate my sleep deprived form with her loud and hype for nothing tone.

My room was small. A large queen sized bed sat on the left side of the room and a daybed under the window in the right. The walls we're a dark blue, he floorboards white and the carpet was a dark grey.

I yawned and stretched. Not even bothering to change as I laid on the soft mattress and fell into a deep well needed sleep.

I opened my eyes to the bright rays of sunlight forcing their way though the blinds. It took a minute before I worked my way through the sleepy fog and figured out where I was.

I sat up and wiped the drool from off the side of my face. Blinking rapidly I looked around the room.

"Well I better get in the shower." I thought

After a shower; I got dressed and went outside into the hallway. Yumi was in the middle of the hallway situating rolls of toilet paper on a small cart. She was wearing a black French maid uniform.

"Hey Crimson-Chan" she greeted me

"Hello" I replied politely

"Guess what Crimson-Chan!" Yumi began excitedly "The most handsome guy checked in this morning"

"Really" came my response

"Yeah" Yumi smiled "Tall, dark hair, even though his hairstyle resembles the wrong side of a duck, pretty smooth ivory skin, gorgeous onyx eyes. A little too quiet for my taste but he's nice to look at."

My ears perked up "What's his name?"

"Sasuke, I think." Yumi said as she stared me down "You should talk to him! Maybe you can take a whack at him! He's in room thirty-two"

I smiled "Thanks"

I walked down the hall. Stopping outside of a sliding door marked "Thirty-two". My heart started thudding in my chest. I kind of wanted to run, just to rid myself of this love struck feeling. I started to walk away from the door; but stopped when it slid open.

"Is their a reason your pacing indecisively outside my room?"

* * *

><p><strong>So Crimson is outside Sasuke's room. Who answers the door? And how will Sasuke react to her presence? Read the next chapter to find out! <strong>

**Sorry this chapter is soo short! please vote on the poll!**

**Please review!**


	4. A Cold shoulder

_**Hey readers! And thanks for reading "Scarlet Dawn". I'm loving all the hype surrounding this story already. I thinks it'll get twice as many reviews as the prequel. Which really excites me. So keep reviewing! As to the citrus in the story poll; I'm getting mixed emotions here. Lol, I'll keep it up longer to see how the votes fall.**_

_**The song for this chapter is "Decode" by Paramore**_

_**(I absolutely LOVE Paramore as you all can probably tell^-^)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**_

* * *

><p><em>-I wish you'd save me from the feelings I have for you-<em>

I looked up into the violet eyes of Suigetsu. Truthfully, I wanted to glomp him. He was really real looking! It was amazing! I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face.

"Hello" he asked waving a hand in front of my face, when I didn't say anything.

"Uh, Hi" I started lamely. My face turned a light shade of pink. I rocked back and forth on my feet. Nervously twiddling my thumbs. "Umm I n-need -"

"Your lucky your kind of cute or else I would've chopped your head off by now." Suigetsu expressed with a shark toothed grin.

I turned bright red and looked down at the floor.

"I need to speak with Sasuke-Kun" I blurted quickly

Suigetsu's eyes narrowed, then he lunged. Before I could move; I was pinned against the wall with his sword to my neck. I was so scared, I almost peed my pants.

"What do you want with Sasuke?" he hissed menacingly

"I-I just wanted to talk with him." I explained "I'm not even a shinobi. No training what so ever. Absolutely harmless."

Suigetsu looked skeptical. (Which was rather hot might I add. I may love the anti-social Uchiha but I'm not blind). He let me go. I fell to the floor on my butt.

"Come on." Suigetsu motioned me to follow him into the room.

I stood up, wincing slightly as I rubbed my now hurting butt.

The room was large and rather empty. Jugo sat next to the window absently petting the head of a small blue bird, that was perched up on his shoulder.

"If you try something funny; I'll kill you" said Suigetsu "The name is Suigetsu by the way."

"M-My name is Crimson." I responded getting nervous due to his death threat. I mean it isn't everyday that you get your life threatened by someone who will actually do it.

"Your making her nervous." Jugo said calmly to Suigetsu "I'm Jugo"

"Hey, it's nice to meet you" I stated

Jugo smiled warmly "Nice to meet you too."

I heard a quiet groan. I shifted my gaze across the room to see someone laying on a tatami. The blankets pulled over their head.

"Sasuke-Kun?" I asked my voice only a soft whisper

The sleeping form rolled over. The blankets falling from over their head. My breathing hitched as cold onyx eyes met nervous blue-gray ones.

"Crimson." came his smooth, emotionless voice

"H-Hi S-Sasuke-Kun" I stammered feeling my stomach doing back flips.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly as his eyes narrowed

"I-I wanted to b-be here with you" I began

"Well you can't" came his response "Go home."

Okay that stung little. I know Sasuke isn't all touchy feely; but jeez.

"I want to stay" I stated

"I want you leave" said Sasuke with an eye roll "You can be of no help here. You have absolutely no training as a ninja and quite frankly; I don't want the dead weight on my squad."

Alright that just hurt. He would've been better off hitting me in the face with his Chidori . I sucked in a deep breath trying to fight the tears that had suddenly formed in my eyes.

The room went dead silent. Adding to the tears clouding my vision.

"I can train her."

Everyone turned their attention to Suigetsu. Who was leaned casually against the door. Sipping on one of his many bottles of water.

"Hmm" Jugo raised an orange eyebrow

"I can train her." Suigetsu repeated "It'll be nice to look at a woman other than Karin around here. Besides that; she's a fresh face. She'll come in handy if we ever have an infiltration mission."

Sasuke was dead silent. His eyes emotionless pools.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes "Anyway, Karin has been gone shopping for too long. So I'm going to check on her."

Just as Suigetsu turned to slide open the door; it was kicked down by the redhead menace herself.

"Get up Sasuke!" Karin yelled "We're going to have company. So what now?"

Sasuke sat up slowly, as if it hurt him to move. Cuts and bruises covered his ivory skin.

"Everyone get ready." he ordered "We are leaving."

"Me too?" I asked unsure what to do

"I said Everyone didn't I?" Sasuke questioned back

My face turned red with embarrassment. Suigetsu walked out into the hall; I followed close behind him.

"Thanks" I whispered looking up at him.

"No problem." he replied with a smirk "Like I said, its nice to see a woman other than Karin."

"Shut-up" snorted Karin as she walked out of the bedroom into the hallway.

She stared me down. Giving me a look that made me feel instantly defensive.

"What?" I asked getting slightly angry. I hate being judged.

"You'll suck as a Kunoichi." came her response "But just listen; stay clear of Sasuke-Chan and I won't make you mince meat of you."

My eyes narrowed. As much as I absolutely hate to admit it, Karin could murder me if she wanted to. But its not going to stop me from arguing with her.

"If I want to be near Sasuke-Kun, then I will." I hissed meeting her harden gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>So Sasuke is acting all cold toward Crimson and Suigetsu seems to take a liking toward her! Then she and Karin have a confrontation! <strong>

**Read the next chapter to find out what happens next!**

**Review!**


	5. The Realization

**Holy cow! Fifty-two reviews already! That makes me feel awesome guys! I'm happy you all are enjoying the story so much and thanks for all those who have reviewed! **

**I warn you that this chapter contains a very graphic scene. And that the content touches on a very sensitive subject. I hope by writing and publishing this does not offend anyone.**

**The song for this chapter is "I Caught Myself" by Paramore!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the pleasure of owning Naruto:(**

* * *

><p><em>-Although you push me away; still I fight to stay-<em>

Karin stepped into my face. She was about a half foot taller than me and could literally break my face. Maybe if I act like I could care less she'd feel defeated and leave.

"Ladies cut it out" Suigetsu said stepping between us "No reason to get catty"

"Hmph" Karin scoffed "It's okay we'll fight another day. Besides, I don't want Sasuke to think I'm ruthless by kicking your butt."

Then she brushed past me and strutted down the hall. Suigetsu chuckled next to me; forcing me to turn my gaze to him.

"What's so funny?" I asked trying not to snap at him

"That Karin thinks she'll be able to kick your butt after you train under me."

I couldn't help but smile. Jugo walked up the hall followed by a mass of small colorful birds.

"Sasuke says we are going to Hiroto town." he said

"Why?" I asked looking at the tall orange haired man

"No specific reason." Suigetsu stated "Just a place to stay while we train."

"Yeah" Jugo agreed "Sasuke says this squad is going to be undergoing some changes within a few weeks, I highly doubt you we're one of them."

Then it hit me. Sasuke hadn't started his plan to destroy Konoha. For now. He was preparing the squad. Making then train before he changes the name and tells them their new mission.

As we headed up the hall outside; I was engrossed in my thoughts. How could Sasuke be colder than before? Was he going to pretend that what we never happened? I know he let it too; the sparks.

After five minutes of waiting, Sasuke came outside. Upon seeing him, my heart beat sped up. He gave me a glance. Our eyes locking. His once familiar obsidian eyes were cold. Desolate. Full of and poisonous fire…hate.

He walked past me. Without a word. Not that I expected him to say anything anyway. Following his lead; we followed the raven haired ninja up the long path toward Hiroto town.

For the longest time the only sound was our feet crunching the dirt and Jugo's birds tweeting. The sun was high in the blue cloudless sky, covering the land in a hot blanket of warmth.

Soon the sun was setting over the horizon. Since we were no where near Hiroto town; we decided to set up camp in a small opening in the forest.

"There is a waterfall about a mile away from here." Jugo said as he pitched his tent.

"Sounds cool" I mumbled watching the orange flames of the campfire lick against the darkness.

Sasuke walked over and sat down across the campfire from me. I kept my eyes on the flames, refusing to look up at him. Despite my will; I found myself checking him out.

Racking my eyes over his body. Its been a year since I had seen him and he's changed. His body was so muscular and toned. Built more like…a man.

I didn't notice I was blatantly staring at the fallen angel with a perverted look on my face, until Suigetsu yelled my name.

"Crimson! Jeez, are you death!"

I snapped out of my lust-filled stare and looked up at my violet eyed acquaintance.

"Huh?"

Suigetsu gave me a frown "Lets go. Time to train"

"At night?" I questioned looking confused

"Yes." came his response "It's too hot during the day."

"M'kay, but do I need anything-"

"Lets go!" he blared grabbed me by the hand and running away from the campsite. Dragging me close behind him.

"Why are we running?" I finally asked after a few minutes.

"Actually, I don't know." Suigetsu replied slowing down into a walk

We walked a few feet before I noticed he was still holding my hand.

"Ahem." I gestured toward our linked fingers.

"Oh sorry." Suigetsu smiled as he released my fingers .

We walked for twenty minutes, before we came upon a large field, full of long green grass and white flowers.

"First, we are going to test your chakra affinity." Suigetsu said as he pulled a small sheet of white paper from his pocket.

"A sheet of paper?" I asked blankly like I dint know

Suigetsu rolled his eyes "Just focus on this sheet and the way it reacts will determine your chakra affinity."

I nodded almost bursting with excitement "Alright, Suigetsu-Kun."

"It's Suigetsu-_sensei_ to you." he replied with a sly smirk. That sent unwanted chills down my spine. A light blush tainted my cheeks.

"Okay Suigetsu-Sensei!" I hissed at him.

"Much better" he stated "Now hurry up and take the test."

After awhile of my staring a the damned piece of paper, something finally happened. The sheet of paper split into two.

"Ah, an affinity for wind." Suigetsu said

"Yes!" I cheered pumping my fist in the air.

After a long grueling training session, I walked up the path toward the waterfall Jugo mentioned earlier. I was tired, sweaty, and slightly bruised. I came to an large opening to see a huge waterfall. Full of clear sparkling water. A blooming cherry blossom tree sat next to the water. The pale pink flowers seemed to glow under the silver light spilling from behind the clouds.

My eyes wandered across the water to see none other than the fallen angel himself leaned back against a rock.

"Sasuke-Kun." I thought my eyes getting wide.

I wanted to run over and hug him, but something about the air around him. It actually made me feel…uneasy. With a sigh, he took off one of his blue wrist warmers.

"What's he doin-"

Then I seen it. Shiny and small. Glimmering dangerously against the barely lit darkness around him. A kunai.

My heart started thudding unmercifully against my sore chest. As badly as I wanted to move: I couldn't. My legs frozen in place, eye transfixed on the simmering blade. That had slowly made its way to he pale wrist of the Uchiha.

A thin line of blood, trickled down his hand and fingers. Tainting the once clear water with color. He looked so content with the pain it tore my heart to pieces.

Then I moved. Running over toward Sasuke. I dint notice that I was basically screaming hysterically for him to stop. He looked up blankly at me. Not even attempting to hide what he was doing.

I sat down next to him. Almost falling over on him.

"Please stop it!" I snapped breathlessly

"What do you care?" he asked sharply his eyes looking suddenly demented.

"Because I love you." I thought but the words wouldn't escape my quivering lips.

"Just stop it before you seriously hurt yourself." I retorted fumbling in my newly acquired ninja pouch

"Hn" Sasuke smirked a crazed look crossed his overly beautiful face "Don't worry. I'm not going to give into death until I obliterate Konoha. I can't wait to see them cower in my wake."

"He's further off than I imagined." I thought focusing my attention of his bleeding wrist.

"Why would you want to destroy that village?" I questioned quietly

Sasuke laughed. I mean tilted his head back, laughing hysterically almost maniacally. "To cleanse the beloved Uchiha name."

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson is exposed to the nearly psychotic Sasuke. Will she decide that she should just give up on him? Training with Suigetsu is going well. But will a innocent Sensei-Student relationship ever evolve to something deeper?<strong>

**Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Review!**


	6. Bottled up Emotions

**Hey readers! Thanks for reading! I'm happy you all are enjoying it so far. I'm having the hardest time portraying a basically insane character, lol. But wish me luck!**

**The song for this chapter is "We are broken." by Paramore!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-Kun" I said quietly "What happened to you?"<p>

"What?" he asked with another overly creepy laugh "I'm much more powerful than before! This is what being an avenger has given me!"

I said nothing. What could be said during a psychotic rant? I focused on Sasuke's wrist. Wrapping it slowly in bandage. I stopped noticing rows of small, jagged, white scars trailing up his ivory skin.

Impulsively, I ran my fingers gently across one of the longest scars. Sasuke tensed up. His wrist muscles flexing slightly against my fingertips. We were silent. After all, words weren't needed.

My hand continued up his arm. Loving the feel of his soft skin. I looked him in the face, meeting his gaze.

"As you know, I'm not a quitter Sasuke-Kun"

He didn't respond. So I continued.

"I won't give up on you" my voice lowering into a whisper "They say if you don't stand by someone when their at their lowest; then you were never there for them in the first place."

I stood up. Turning my back to him, hiding the dark blush on my face. "I will always stand by your side Sasuke-Kun. Because I care about you. Whether you feel the same or not."

I looked back at him. He stared blankly at me. "After all, isn't that what you do for someone you love? Stand by them at all costs?"

I walked off. Not waiting to hear the Uchiha's response. Because I just noticed I basically told him I loved him.

I went back to camp. Suigetsu sat next to the campfire. Leaned back against his sword, that he stabbed into the ground. Like a makeshift seat.

"Where is Jugo-Kun?" I asked strolling over and sitting down.

"In his tent. Asleep." said Suigetsu

"Oh" I replied stretching out on the ground. Refusing to let my mind wander to the emotionless Sasuke.

"Since I'm sure you don't want to share a tent with Karin, you can share mine with me." Suigetsu stated "If you want to.."

Just then Karin emerged from her tent. Wearing nothing but a short yellow towel that barely touched the top of her thighs.

"Where is Sasuke!" she demanded loudly

"I could ask the same about your clothes." I replied gesturing toward her towel "Besides that he isn't in my pocket."

"Yeah" Suigetsu chimed in "I could've lived my entire life without seeing you in that."

"Shut the hell up! And tell me where Sasuke is!" Karin blared

Suigetsu and I went silent. Just looking at the red headed kunoichi.

"What the heck are you two death?"

"You told us to shut up." Suigetsu responded smartly

Karin's face turned bright red "Tell me now!"

"He said he was going to go bathe" came Jugo's sleepy voice from inside his tent.

"Thanks Jugo-Kun" Karin said sharply

After scowling at Suigetsu and I, she walked down the path.

Not even two minutes later, Sasuke strode over to us from the opposite direction. Towel drying his inky black hair. Silent as usual. He glanced at me for a brief second.

"Hey Sasuke, you see Karin while you were out bathing?" Suigetsu asked

"No" Sasuke replied walking over into his dark blue tent.

Suigetsu and I busted into laughter.

"I wonder if she went the right way?" I asked through giggles

"Who cares?" Suigetsu laughed "Crazy perverts need to be lost amongst the forest."

Soon after our laughing fit, we ate some Sukiyaki. Might I add Suigetsu has absolutely no cooking skills whatsoever and should be forbidden to ever look at a kitchen.

I went into our tent followed by Suigetsu. I sat on my sleeping bag and quickly stripped off my kimono. Revealing a small grey tank top and black shorts. I put my hair up onto a bun and glanced over at Suigetsu out of the corner of my eye. He took off his shirt.

My jaw nearly dropped. He was surprisingly nicely built. Lightly sun-kissed skin, broad shoulders, abs. I truthfully couldn't rip my eyes off of him.

"You like what you see?" Suigetsu asked looking over at me with a sly wink.

My face turned an unattractive shade of red. "No! I don't!"

Suigetsu smirked. Looking suddenly amused as he said

"You were staring like you did."

"No I wasn't!" I lied glaring at my silver-blue haired teammate.

"Crimson, if you had stared any harder I would have had a hole in my chest."

"Shut the hell up!" I hissed quickly blushing three shades darker.

I picked up one of my zori, and threw it at him. Bopping him upside the head.

"Oww" he rubbed the spot where he was hit. "You'll pay for that!"

"Oh, shut up." I taunted him "I'm not afraid of you."

Suigetsu lunged at me. With the furiously of an enraged cat. I couldn't move quick enough before I was pinned under the weight of my violet eyed enemy.

"Get your heavy ass off of me!" I said barely sitting up. Putting us face to face.

A silence fell over us. When we noticed how close we were to each other. Our eyes locked in a glare.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that you want to kiss me." said Suigetsu. His voice had lowered into a husky whisper.

My eyes widen and I blushed all over again.

"Shut up!" I growled "I don't want to kiss you!"

"Well you're the one who sat up, like this." Suigetsu said smirking deviously

"Because you tackled me!" I nearly shrieked. My voice gaining pitch

"Because you hit me in the head with your sandal" he said back

"Because, you accused me of staring at your shirtless body!"

"Because you were." Suigetsu whispered so softly it made unwanted chills shoot down my spine.

"Just get off of me." I retorted trying to push him off.

"Okay" he replied "But I'll defiantly get you back."

"Bring it on!" I said

* * *

><p><strong>Well Crimson accidentally tells Sasuke about her love for him. How will our cold hearted Uchiha act? Will it make him rethink avenging Itachi? Probably not, but will it at least slow up his path to complete insanity? <strong>

**And flirting in the tent! It seems that Suigetsu and Crimson's relationship is moving along fast! But will our violet eyed ninja have what it takes to by pass Sasuke to Crimson's heart?**

**Karin's obsessive behavior has stranded her in the woods. Will she do everyone a favor and not return?**

**And will Jugo have more speaking parts?**

**Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Review! I worked hard on this chapter!**


	7. A present from a raven

**Sorry it took so long for an update guys! Anyhow, this chapter is going to be pretty long! Because it is the chapter before I get into the actual story plot. So I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you all for all the reviews! It makes me very happy to have such an active audience! **

**This chapter is to "Emergency" by Paramore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><em>-Loving you sometimes feels like a hard choir. But despite all the work; I find myself loving you more-<em>

I opened my eyes to the loud, constant, borderline annoying, sound of birds tweeting. I sat up, stretched, and looked beside me to see Suigetsu was already up and gone.

A quiet yawn escaped my mouth as I slipped on my kimono. Which was now wrinkled to indescribable levels since I slept on it.

After putting on my zori, I walked out into the blinding morning light. The delicious scent of gyoza floated through the crisp morning air. I approached Jugo, who sat next to a small fire cooking. Suigetsu sat under a tree; sharpening his large sword.

"Good morning." I greeted them both as I strode over "That food smells amazing Jugo-Sempai"

"Thanks" he replied with slight smile

"Where is Sasuke-Kun?" I asked looking at his empty tent.

"He went to train. Like he does every morning." said Suigetsu. Not even looking up from his sword

"I have a good question" Jugo started "Where is Karin?"

I shrugged my shoulder. Holding back a laugh.

"She never came back last night." came Suigetsu's voice. He glanced at the path the redhead had taken the night before; to see Sasuke walking up it.

His ivory skin was covered in a thick sheet of sweat and dirt. He had his sword casually slung over his broad shoulder.

"Good morning Sasuke-Kun!" I exclaimed happily. I fought the urge to glomp his sweaty form as he trudged pass me.

"Karin didn't come back last night." Jugo told Sasuke as he handed the raven a plate of gyoza with extra tomatoes.

"So?" Sasuke leaned against a tree and dug into his food.

"We kind of need her." Suigetsu stated with an eye roll "She is our medic nin."

"Well go find her." Sasuke ordered bluntly

Just then, the redhead walked out of the bushes breathing heavily. Twigs and leaves were tangled in her hair, and her face was covered in dirt. She limped over. Quite dramatically might I add.

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun. My night was absolutely tragic" she said in a baby voice "First I was attacked by a group of rouge ninjas and then mauled by a bear. Then left to die. But luckily my amazing healing skills saved me."

Forced tears fell down her dirt covered cheeks.

"It was so scary Sasuke-Kun." she said

Then she practically flung herself into the Uchiha's arms. Her eyes oozing lust.

"Hold me, Sasuke-Kun." she whispered seductively.

Sasuke glared down at her. Then let her go with a scowl. She hit the ground with a thud.

"Stay the fuck off of me." Sasuke growled

"But Sasuke-Kun" Karin pleaded poking out her bottom lip.

Sasuke didn't reply. He just walked around her and sat next to Suigetsu.

I busted into laughter. Catching everyone attention.

"Sorry, just coughing." I whispered starting a fit of fake coughs.

Karin glared over at me and stood up. Dusting off the ratty, mud covered towel that protected us from seeing her nude body.

She brushed past me and went into her tent.

The remainder of the walk to Hiroto Town was relatively short. As we entered the big light grey gates of village. To my complete and utter pleasure; the sweet, intoxicating scent of my favorite food filled my nose.

"Oh, my gosh! There is a dango stand here!" I screamed to the top of my lungs and doing the fist pump.

"Well before you run down there and attack that stand like you've never had a dango before" Suigetsu started "We need to get into pairs."

"I call Sasuke-Kun!" Karin yelled as she clung to the dark haired guy's arm.

"I don't need a partner." Sasuke hissed as he pried Karin off is arm.

"Fine" Karin pouted "Since these three are my only other options; I guess I'll pair up with Jugo-Kun."

"I want everyone at the inn at seven o'clock." Sasuke said coldly as he stalked off.

Karin and Jugo headed in the other direction. Leaving Suigetsu and I alone.

"Lets get some dangos!" I yelled grabbing Suigetsu and making a mad dash toward the dango stand.

The roads of Hiroto Town were full of people. Probably because of all the shops and restaurants the town had. Everything from clothes to ramen was being sold amongst the cluttered roads.

As I ran. Dragging Suigetsu behind me, we ran through three old ladies and two little kids. We finally made it to the dango stand. Breathing heavily. The man in the stand turned around. His brown eyes glimmered as he asked

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?"

"Hey. I would like a Teppayaki dango, a Denpun dango, three Chichi dangos, eight Harani dangos, four Kuri dangos and seven Boccha dangos."

Suigetsu looked over at me as I finished my order. A slight smile crossed his face as he said

"His you had a slower metabolism you would be as big as a house."

"Like your mother?" I joked as I playfully poked his chest.

"She's just a little chubby that's all!" he replied defensively

"Your dangos will be done in a hour." the brown eyed dango man said.

"Cool." I responded "Now lets check out thse stores!"

After an hour of window shopping and making jokes on each others moms. We went back to pick up the dangos and headed to the inn.

Of course since Karin and I are both girls; we ended up sharing a room. Karin and I walked into the bedroom in complete silence.

She immediately took the twin sized bed with the pink sheets. I didn't care. I'm not too into pink anyhow.

As the redhead sat on the end of her bed twirling a lock of her hair around her fingers, she stared at me with a look that made me feel instantly defensive.

"What are you looking at" I asked finally. Completely annoyed by the look on her face.

"I gave you your warning about staying away from Sasuke-Kun."

I frowned at her. Fighting the urge to just hit her in the face.

"I'm not going to stay away from him." I replied bluntly

"Why?" she jumped up from her bed. "He doesn't want you!"

I raised a dark brow. "And he wants you?"

Karin smiled wickedly as she put her hands on her non existent hips.

"Of course he wants me." she said confidently "He needs a strong beautiful woman to help him restore his clan."

"All the more reason for him to be with me." I replied smugly "Since you meet neither of those qualities."

Karin scowled "Whatever! You'll see! No one can tear us apart!"

"You can't tear apart what doesn't exist." I said.

A cold silence swept over our small bedroom as we stared each other down.

"Hmph" Karin said finally as she stormed into the bathroom.

Later that night, I was lost in a pretty good nights sleep. Despite the fact that Karin's snoring made me want to rip my hair out and use it to strangle myself.

"Get up." a voice ordered

I knew that voice. So smooth and deep. Like velvet. My eyes opened slowly.

Sasuke stood over me. My beautiful fallen angel. A smile crept over my face.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun." I whispered sleepily at him

"Get up." he said "We are going to go train."

"Urrgh" I groaned as I rolled over. Stretching out. "But I trained yesterday."

Sasuke frowned "if you want to be a good kunoichi you need to train everyday."

"Okay gosh!" I slid out of bed and put on my zori. I tied my hair back into a ponytail, then wiped the sleep from my eyes.

After grabbing my bag of dangos from the side of my bed; I followed Sasuke into the cool night air.

"What's in the bag?" Sasuke asked as we walked up the path toward the training grounds.

"Dangos." I replied "Want some?"

"No" he said with a slight frown "I hate sweets."

We entered the training grounds and a large tree on top of a small hill immediately caught my attention.

I followed Sasuke up the hill. Next to the tree sat a long silver box. Tied up with a light blue ribbon.

"Is this a present!" I asked happily diving to the ground next to the glimmering box.

Sasuke leaned up against the tree and said nothing. I opened the box. Surprised at what was inside.

An oil paper parasol. It was silver with a black swirl made up of tiny butterflies.

"Its beautiful." I murmured completely entranced by the shimmering parasol.

"Stand up." Sasuke said as he walked over.

I got up. Holding the parasol in my right hand. Wordlessly, Sasuke walked around me. His chest pressed firmly against my back. My heart beat picked up and a blush engulfed my face.

"Hold the parasol like this." Sasuke instructed as he moved the parasol closer to my thigh.

His left hand moved over my own as he slid it over the handle of the parasol.

"And pull." he whispered. I did as instructed.

I was shocked to see that a three foot long sword was concealed in the handle of the parasol.

"Awe! Thank you so much Sasu-cakes!" I exclaimed unable to hold my excitement as I spun around and glomped the Uchiha.

I looked up at him to see a light shade of pink had colored his usually pale face.

"Yeah whatever." he responded "Don't call me _Sasu-cakes_"

He cringed slightly repeating his newly acquired nickname.

"Okay Sasuke-Kun." I muttered quietly as I released him from the bone shattering hug.

"Now lets train." Sasuke stated as he walked down the hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin VS Crimson in the fight for Sasuke's love! Who will win? Is there even any love for Sasuke to give?<strong>

**And late night training! Is our little loner in for the night of her life or will she crash and burn?**

**Read the next chapter to find out!**

**REVIEW! OR ROT IN THE DEPTHS OF HADES!**

***manically laughing* **


	8. Dead weight!

**Hey folks! Thanks you all for reading! I have successfully rewrote this chapter! I hope it's more enjoyable. Its not my best work since I revised it last minute. **

**But the next chapter will be much better.**

**Most of the chapter is the same, but it's longer and I fixed the plotline problem….I think**

**The song for this chapter is "Turn it off" by Paramore**

**Disclaimer: Dude I don't own the awesome anime/manga "Naruto"**

* * *

><p><em>-Why can't you understand, I need you to be my man?-<em>

I stood in the middle of a large grassy field. Breathing hard. Every muscle in my body was sore and I was extremely tired. But admitting it was out of the question.

"Are you tired?" Sasuke asked bluntly from down the field.

"No" I responded straightening up "I'm just warming up."

Sasuke ran toward me. Fast as lightning. Sending a flurry of powerful punches and kicks.

I barely dodged most of them. Sasuke punched me in the chest. Knocking the air from my lungs. I gasped, then ducked low to the ground to dish out a devastating sweep kick. Sasuke jumped easily over my feet.

"Damn it." I huffed aloud.

I did a back flip. Avoiding his punch and threw a few kunai at him. The Uchiha dodged them easily and threw two of his own. One cut the band in my hair. Sending the dark, sweaty, strands falling to the tops of my shoulders. The other cut me across the cheek. Right under my eye.

A scarlet stream trickled down my dirt covered cheek. I didn't noticed I had stopped moving; until the raven's voice drifted into my ear.

"Don't stop fighting because of injury."

Sasuke came at me again. This time with sword in hand. I drew my own blade and the fight began again. The sound of our swords clashing repeatedly, made my ears ring and my palms sweat. I backed up slightly. Trying to get some sort of ground over him.

Just then, Sasuke kicked the sword from my hand. Sending it flying through the air and land in the grass a few feet away.

"Oh crap." I thought with a slight frown.

I started to dodge his slashes. Cringing each time the blade grew closer to my face or body. I was dazed by his style. So fluent and flawless. Then Sasuke swept kicked me. I fell to the ground on my back. The raven stood above me. His sword pressed to my throat. The only sound in the field was my ragged breathing.

Speckles of light crept over the horizon. Signaling the coming of dawn.

My attention fell to Sasuke's upper arm. Scarlet seeped from his arm. Coloring the once grey sleeve a deep red.

I chuckled breathlessly "I got you"

Sasuke looked over at his arm. Looking insignificantly annoyed.

"I guess you did."

I stood up from the ground. Barely able to stand on my own. But I'll be damned if I show him anymore weakness than I already have.

"Come on." Sasuke said coldly as he started up the path toward town.

I followed close behind the Uchiha as we trudged up the path. I looked at his back. Thoughts ripping there way though my mind. I found myself looking up at the sky. A raven floated above us. Dark wings flapping powerfully in the sky. For some reason I found the dark bird unsettling. Something my superstitious mother had always said. As much as I wanted, I couldn't remember the simple saying.

With a barely audible sigh, I looked at the woods around us. My attention falling to a tall plant, filled with large flowers.

Dew drops clung to the fuchsia flower petals. I stared at if of a second.

"I have to pick one!" I thought happily. Flowers always seemed to cheer me up. And I needed a serious pick me up considering the guy I cared about was giving me a serious frozen shoulder. And is borderline psychotic.

"Sasuke-Kun come look!" I yelled at the Uchiha as I started to run toward the flowers.

Sasuke turned around and a dark look crossed his face.

"Crimson, stay away from those flowers, you idiot!"

I stopped in mid sprint. A few feet away from the plant.

"Why?" I asked with a frown "No need for such harsh language. Jeez there just flowers."

"Those flowers are poisonous." Sasuke said like I was supposed to know.

"How is that possible?" I asked eyeing the plant as I slowly backed away from it, like it would sprout to life and attack me. "Their so pretty."

"Not everything that looks good is good for you." said the Uchiha. Giving me a strange look.

We looked at each other in complete silence. Before I said;

"Well lets get back before Karin comes looking for you."

Later that day, I opened my eyes and was greeted by unbearably sore muscles and Suigetsu standing at the bottom of my bed. Yelling at me to get up.

"What do you want?" I asked sitting up slowly and squinting at him through half closed eyes.

"You need to get up. Sasuke-Kun wants us to have a meeting."

"Urrgh. Why?" I whined laying back down. Covering my face with one of my many pillows cluttering up my messy bed.

"Heck if I know." Suigetsu said trying to take the pillow off my face.

"I don't want to get up!" I yelled into the pillow.

"Come on! Your acting like a two year old!" Suigetsu grabbed me by the feet and tried pulling me from the bed.

"I'm not getting up!" I screamed as I held on to the bedpost for dear life.

"Why are you so defiant?" Suigetsu hissed as he pulled harder. Making my grip on the bedpost slip. We both fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"You happy now?" I asked pinning the shark toothed ninja to the floor.

"Yes, I'm happy I got to annoy you today." he replied smartly. Earning him a punch to the side of the head.

"Oww! What the heck you man beater!"

"I'm not a man beater!" I screamed down at him

"That's what they all say!" Suigetsu said back

To my dismay, Karin barged into the room. Suigetsu and I had equally shocked faces.

"Well what do we have here?" she asked silkily. Raising a red eyebrow.

"Nothing." Suigetsu replied slowly. Completely aware of how it looked.

I quickly jumped off of him. A dark blush on my face. Karin stepped over to me and whispered so only I could hear;

"I'll be sure to inform Sasuke-kun."

Anger flooded through my veins. Coloring my face darker. But before I could give her a piece of my mind; Jugo walked through the door.

"Sasuke-Kun wants us downstairs in the main living area now." he said

With a nod, Suigetsu took his leave.

"See you downstairs." Karin said with a smirk. As she walked out of the door . I gritted my teeth together. I really wanted to knock the ugly off of her face.

After getting dressed, I headed down the stairs into the small living area of the inn.

Everyone turned their attention to me as I strode over and sat in the large leather chair next to Jugo. Seeing that sitting next to Suigetsu would make Karin further question my and his relationship. And sitting next to Sasuke would just piss her off and I don't feel like hearing her nag about how she "Warned me".

I mean seriously. What's she going to do, heal me to death? Oh no it's Karin! So scary!

"No that we are all here…" Sasuke began in his usual dreary monotone.

A tall, pretty, brunette came out of no where. She had a perfectly shapely body, which filled out every aspect of her French maid uniform.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked Sasuke

"No" the Uchiha stated bluntly with a glare.

"Would you like _anything_ else? Because you can totally have it."

Karin's jaw dropped at the brunette's abruptness.

"Get the hell away from Sasuke-Kun!" the red head yelled

"Get me a glass of water while your at it." Suigetsu added

The maid gave Karin a eye roll and continued her flirting session.

"Listen doll face, if you ever get lonely you know where to find me."

The brunette gave a wink, turned and walked away.

"Man, Sasuke-Kun you're such a ladies man." Suigetsu stated with a huge smile.

"Yeah, he's this _ladies man_" Karin said loudly

"As I was saying." Sasuke continued looking even more irritated than before. "As you know I have decided we are going to work with the Akatsuki."

Everyone nodded in unison, looking suddenly serious and slightly nervous.

"We have a mission. To go to the Land of Lightning and capture the Eight-Tails."

My jaw dropped. I mean I seriously sat there looking dumbfounded for a second before I finally got some sort of control.

"Are you serious?" I asked looking directly at him. "Do you think you have enough manpower for such a feat?"

"Oh course Sasuke-Kun can do it. After all he is an Uchiha" Karin said looking dreamily at him "Plus my healing will back him up."

"Great to know this is what I mean to the team." Suigetsu muttered looking slightly offended

"Now that you out your heals into the equation, I defiantly think he won't make it." I responded giving Karin a glare.

"Since we are discussing _manpower_ do you think it's a good idea to take Crimson-Chan along with us?" Jugo asked as he sipped on a glass on lemonade.

"Yeah" Suigetsu stated "Now that you mentioned it I think it would be way too dangerous for her to go. She isn't ready for heavy combat."

"Why can't I go!" I piped up

"Because your dead weight." Karin answered smugly

_Is she serious? Is it true! I can't be dead weight! I have got to prove I can hold my own around here! Well...atleast try_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin thinks Suigetsu and Crimson have a thing going! Will she inform Sasuke in an attempt to lower Crimson's chances with him?<strong>

**And a trip to the Land of Lightning may be Crimson's chance to show her worth. But will our loner be left in the dust?**

**And will that creepy maid return?**

**Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Review or I'll find you!**


	9. Left behind!

**Hey readers and thanks for reading! I'm extremely sorry about how long it took me to update. School will be back in session in a half a week. So I've been busy shopping and such.**

**I recently wrote another story named "Ebony and Ivory" I would appreciate if you guys read it! There is a seriously awesome component going on with Sasuke. Its been very popular lately here around fanfiction, so I've decided I will show how it's done.**

**So check it out! It'll be **_**f**__**ang**_**tasic;)**

**Lol, did you get the pun? Cause Sasuke will have fangs? Lmao, okay I'll stop. You didn't come to read my crappy jokes.**

**The song for this chapter is "For a pessimist I'm pretty optimistic" by Paramore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><em>-I think I'm too weak, to stand by your side-<em>

"Shut the heck up, Karin!" I hissed turning to the overly talkative and annoying redhead.

"Crimson, your not going." came Sasuke's blunt voice

"Are you serious!" I snapped jumping up from my chair "And _that _gets to go?"

I motioned toward Karin, who gave a frown and replied;

"Whether your willing to admit it or not, I'm an important aspect of the team."

"Yeah. Who can't defend herself." I said back to her

"It's too dangerous for you." Suigetsu chimmed in "So we will just drop you off in a village near the Land of Lighting."

"Awe, come on!" I yelled becoming rather distraught by the entire situation. I was about to throw a huge tantrum, before I heard Sasuke say;

"You're not going. So sit down and shut your mouth."

I gave Sasuke a glare. "Yes. Sasuke-Kun" I huffed sarcastically.

"That's right weakling, your not going." Karin taunted me

"Jeez. You shut up too, Karin." Suigetsu said looking irritated.

Before Karin could further irritate the heck out of us. Sasuke started speaking again.

"Now got et ready. We're leaving." he commanded meeting my stare.

The meeting immediately dispersed. I walked up the stairs behind Suigetsu. Trying not to show how upset I was.

"Hey Crimson-Chan, you're going to need your Akatsuki robe." Suigetsu started "So come up to my robe to get it."

"My very own Akatsuki robe!" I cheered like an overly obsessed fangirl while pumping my fist in the air.

We turned the corner into Suigetsu's room. In which he was sharing with Jugo. Two twin sized beds sat on either side of the room. The walls were a dull white and the carpet a deep pea green.

Suigetsu walked over to his bag and pulled out a long dark cloak bearing red puffy clouds.

"Here you go." the shark toothed ninja said as he handed me the robe.

"Thank you so much!" I replied happily as I accepted the ball of fabric.

Suigetsu gave me a funny look. "I've never seen someone so excited about joining a criminal society."

I looked over at him. Suddenly getting serious. "Well once you've been alone for so long, it feels nice to be apart of a bigger picture."

He smiled a little. "That seems true."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short guys:( The next one will be better. Thank you all for reading.<strong>

**Please review!**


	10. Author's Notes

**Authors Notes!**

Hello readers! Long time no write! I'm sorry about the delay on my stories. I've had terrible writer's block. On the bright side I'm over it now! And the next chapters of all my stories will be published in a few days. I'm very sorry so the long wait. And I want to thank all you guys that have stuck with me through all of this. Just for that I will give you a sneak peak into one on the new chapter I have written!

* * *

><p><strong>The Sneak Peak!<strong>

Suigetsu and I ran through the forest. He dragged me close behind him. Our fingers laced in a gentle fashion, far more intimate than those of friends but more formal then those of lovers.

"Stop!" I huffed tiredly my legs aching beneath me "I'm no track star you know!"

"Awe, I'm sure you'll live" Suigetsu replied speeding up slightly. A move that the shark toothed ninja probably shouldn't have made so suddenly.

I fell. Hard. A complete face plant right in the middle of the dirt path we were running up.

"Oof" the air escaped my lungs, which were then immediately replaced with a cloud of dust particles.

"You okay?" Suigetsu asked. His voice sounded close. A little too close for comfort.

"Yeah. I'm cool." I said fighting tears that threatened to soak my now dirty cheeks.

I looked up to see that we were face to face. Gorgeous violet orbs full of rambunctious spice met sarcastic self-conscious hazel-blue ones.

He moved closer. Warm breath tickling my face. Making my already flushed skin blush.

"Stop" I whispered quietly. My voice lighter than intended

"Stop what?" Suigetsu asked coyly. His voice sounding taunting.

"_This_" I gestured to our closeness. Making a smirk caress his handsome face.

"Or what?" he challenged getting closer to me. Our lips so close I could taste them.

"I'll knock your lights out." I said strongly. There is no way I'm falling for his manly-wiles.

"Are you scared?" he asked. His voice coated in flirtation.

"Of what?" I hissed feeling aggravated that he was wearing me down.

"This" he moved forward all of two centimeters and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this! Please review on it and continue reading! I have also finished editing a new story! It's named "Ivory" So if you like this story i'm sure you'll like "Ivory" Just as well! I should be publishing it toady!<strong>


	11. Fights and hurt feelings!

**Hey readers! And thanks for reading:) I would like to clear up all the confusion regarding the Crimson-Suigetsu kiss scene; IT'S NOT IN THIS CHAPTER! It was like a flash-forward into what to expect from my latter chapters. Sorry to disappoint:( On the bright side; this is a new chapter:P So enjoy it! And don't pout about the lack of kissing! I will also start releasing chapters on schedule again.**

**Also, "Ivory" has been released! So read it!…please:) I promise it'll be **_**fang**_**tastic;) I mean if you love Sasuke, who wouldn't love him with fangs and the ability to pierce your throat with style and sex appeal? Plus, there is NONE of that girly ass Twilight crap. So if your expecting a sparkly Sasuke with no murderous intent; you just better not read it and save yourself some sadness.**

**I also noticed that I have some new fans:) well maybe you all aren't new, but you left a review. Which is amazing! Thank any and everyone who gave this story a read! And thanks for all the reviews! I'm happy to know you all are enjoying this:) **

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot READ STORIES BY ****HomeSkillitBiscuit.93!…..Unless you're a square:)**

**Well that's the end of all my chatter; Enjoy the story:) **

**The song for this chapter is "Hallelujah" by Paramore**

**I don't own Naruto:)**

* * *

><p><em>Suigetsu gave me a funny look. "I've never seen someone so excited about joining a criminal society."<em>

_I looked over at him. Suddenly getting serious. "Well once you've been alone for so long, it feels nice to be apart of a bigger picture."_

_He smiled a little. "That seems true."_

An awkward silence drifted over us in a thick, inescapable blanket.

"Well thanks for the robe" I uttered finally.

"Yeah. It's no problem" Suigetsu replied

I headed toward the door without another word. As I slid open the screen, the shark tooth ninja said quietly;

"You know you don't have to be alone, Crimson-Chan"

A tiny smile graced my face. "That seems true Suigetsu-Kun"

Later that day, we started the long journey to the Land of Lighting. We walked up a long dirt path. Large trees on either side of the large path provided some well needed shade. I wiped the beads of sweat from my forehead and glanced over at Suigetsu, who walked next to me. He sipped nonchalantly at his bottle of water.

I watched a single drop of moisture trickle down his chin, then his neck. Was it okay that I wanted to lick up that drop? Just to see how the violet eyed man would react to such advances?

Feeling my eyes on him, Suigetsu looked over at me. Forcing me to look away with a dark blush sprinkled across my cheeks.

"So Sasuke-Kun, do you want to share a motel room when we reach the next town?" Karin asked Sasuke in a breathy voice. Which was probably her attempt at sounding seductive. Might I mention she failed?

"No." Sasuke hissed sharply

"Jeez, he seems pissed today." I thought as I watched how he interacted with Karin. "Who peed in his cornflakes?"

"I think it would be a god idea to make sleeping arrangements now. Before we get to the town." Jugo stated sounding bored

"Good idea!" I exclaimed. Happy something was going to maybe dissolve the awkwardness between us.

"Anyway…." Suigetsu started giving my sudden display of happiness a quizzical look "Maybe we shou-"

"Sasuke is rooming with me!" Karin blared from a few feet in front of us.

I rolled my eyes at her. Sasuke walked in front of Karin, and didn't comment on the redhead's attempt to score a room with him.

"No" I said to Karin. "I'm sure Sasuke-Kun doesn't want to share a room with your annoying ass."

Karin turned around and started to walk toward me "And he wants to share a room with you?"

"I didn't say he wanted to room with me" I snapped up at her. "I'm just sure he doesn't want to room with you."

"Calm down you two." Jugo said calmly from behind me.

"Sasuke-Kun, tell everyone that you are rooming with me!" Karin screeched at the back of Sasuke's head.

The raven haired beauty turned around and said the sentence in his blissfully attractive monotone voice, that made my jaw hit the ground.

"I'm rooming with Crimson"

Complete silence engulfed the entire path. Even Jugo's birds stopped chirping and looked dumbfounded.

"What?" Karin asked her voice gaining pitch. She actually looked confused by the situation.

"I'm rooming with Crimson." Sasuke repeated as his eyes narrowed "Is that a problem?"

"No, Sasuke-Kun." Karin stammered quickly "I'm just wondering why.."

"It's none of your business." Sasuke said bluntly. His voice sharp as the deathly edge of a sword. "Karin I don't like you. I will never like you. The only reason your even on this team is because I have yet to find a medic-nin to take your place."

For some stupid reason; the absolutely hurt look on Karin's face made me feel bad.

"But Sasuke-Kun I -"

The Uchiha gave her a death glare that would shut anyone up. He turned and continued up the path as if he didn't just break someone's heart and stomp the pieces into the dirt. Suigetsu and Jugo headed after him. Leaving Karin and I alone.

I looked at Karin. Who stayed frozen in place. She watched Sasuke walk up the path. Tears formed in her eyes, her fists clenched tightly.

"Hey, Karin-Chan calm down." I muttered half heartily. Not even Karin deserved to be shot down so harshly

"Shut the hell up!" Karin snapped as he turned toward me. "Everything was perfect before you came along!"

"Well excuse me for following my heart!" I screamed back at her

Karin's face turned as red as her hair. "Are you saying you _love_ my Sasuke-Kun!"

"I guess I am." I replied looking up at her.

I didn't have time to brace myself for the punch that rocketed into my jaw.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Karin starts a fight with Crimson! Will our little loner have what it takes to keep up with the redhead fangirl?<span>**

**Sasuke wants to share a room with Crimson, For reasons unknown. Will Crimson be in for the night of her life? or will she crash and burn?**

**Sparks seem to be flying between Suigetsu and Crimson! But when Crimson takes on Karin; will Suigetsu find out who really has Crimson's heart?**

**Karin knows things about Sasuke; that he himself doesn't know she knows. Will the revelation of this information fuel Karin's urge to take Crimson out?**

**Read the next chapter to find out!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Fight for your guy?

**I know I haven't updated in like forever, and I have received quite a few emails regarding the matter. I'm ecstatic to know you all missed me that much. Writers block was totally kicking my butt, but I've been inspired! Now I'm ready to finish this story to the best of my ability. (Maybe make a part three?) I hope you all enjoy this super LONG super JUICY chapter of "Scarlet Dawn". Thanks for reading all of you fateful fans!**

**The weapon that Crimson uses was greatly inspired by the weapon the character "Setsuka" uses in the video game series "Soul Calibur." **

**Also I will be releasing chapters regularly every Sunday=)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Perfection isn't the ability to control yourself, but the ability to release yourself-<strong>_

My head jerked to the side as Karin's fist came into contact with the side of my face. Pain erupted into my jaw and saliva escaped my lips. I backed up a half-step to keep myself from falling down.

I span around quickly, putting my back to the red head for a split second and sent her a devastating kick to the throat.

With a loud gasp, Karin jumped up in the air and did a back flip, putting about four feet of distance between us. She held her neck and a surprised as well as infuriated.

I stared her down, watching her hand movements carefully. So this is what it has come to. Actually engaging in fist fights over….a _guy_? Where had my overwhelming calmness go? Replaced by a short temper and lack of common sense?

"Look Karin as much as I don't like you, I don't want to fight you" I said a little shocked by what I was saying "So just step off before you get hurt."

"I will not let you embarrass me in front of my Sasuke-Kun any longer!" Karin snapped as she threw a bunch of kunai at me, with lightning speed.

With one swift movement, I reached for the parasol Sasuke had given me, and opened it. As quickly as I could I twirled it, easily deflecting the kunai. Sending them in random directions around us. A slightly worried look crossed Karin's face as the dust I don't remember kicking up cleared.

That was all I needed. Just the shimmer of hope that I could win this fight. I had Karin's attention. She watched the silver oil parasol, I held tightly in my sweating hand.

Without any warning, I unsheathed my sword and tossed the parasol high into the air. Karin's bright red eyes followed the parasol.

"Now's my chance!" I thought as I ran under the parasol and send a quick slash to Karin's side. A loud cry of pain escaped her lips. She retaliated quickly, sending a punch to my ribs.

A loud cracking sound, like that of tree braches breaking, filled the once quiet air around us. I choked up some blood and started falling backwards.

"Hey! What the hell!" I heard Suigetsu yell. His voice was getting closer.

I hit the ground with a thud, air escaping my already sore lungs.

I looked up at Karin, who returned my gaze with a huge smile. Light blue chakra surrounding the fist she previously punched me with.

"Just face it" she began in a taunting voice "You will never beat me."

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed at her.

"What the hell was going on back here?" Suigetsu questioned as he ran over. Irritation clear on his face.

"Absolutely nothing!" Karin yelled as she stomped up the path.

I lay on the ground in a pain-filled heap. Suigetsu studied me carefully. His gentle hands lightly touching my ribs. I cringed under his touch.

"She broke your ribs" he hissed. Looking extremely pissed off.

I hadn't noticed this before, but my eyes were slowly closing. I tried to talk but I coughed up more blood. Just then everything went pitch black.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

I opened my eyes in an unfamiliar bed, in an even more unfamiliar room. I was in nothing but my bra and panties. A dark blush covered my cheeks.

"Who undressed me?" I asked out loud, nearly shrieking when none other than the infamous raven haired beauty himself strode into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next?<strong>

**Read the next chapter to find out! Thanks for reading and review!**


	13. Night Terrors!

**Hey readers! Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been terrible busy with Advanced Placement classes and college stuff. One the bright side, I'm trying to update all my stories today! So thank you all for reading and please enjoy the fourteenth chapter of "Scarlet Dawn"**

**I don't own Naruto! Please review:)**

* * *

><p><em>I opened my eyes in an unfamiliar bed, in an even more unfamiliar room. I was in nothing but my bra and panties. A dark blush covered my cheeks.<em>

_"Who undressed me?" I asked out loud, nearly shrieking when none other than the infamous raven haired beauty himself strode into the room._

So here I was. Laying in a bed with hardly any clothes on. Under the intense gaze of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. I was living any fangirl's biggest fantasy…minus the broken ribs.

"H-Hey Sasuke" I stated feeling as if my tongue were glued to the roof of my mouth. He looked at me with his usual blank, emotionless gaze.

"So who undressed me?" I asked directly. Looking him dead in the face. So what? It was a stupid question. But seriously, after all the hell I've been through to be with this guy, the least he could do was tell me who invaded my personal space.

Sasuke was silent for a moment. His face a neutral expression between skeptical and annoyed.

"Are you going to answer the question or stand there looking dumbfounded?" I asked after a minute of complete silence. Jeez, it was like talking to a brick wall.

"I did." he replied simply. Giving me a perplex look. "After all, you did wake up in _my_ room."

My face flushed. "You're such a smart ass"

Sasuke rolled his gorgeous onyx eyes and continued in his usual monotone.

"You have two broken ribs. So you'll be bed ridden for at least a week or two. Considering your recovery sucks."

"Oh gee thanks" I huffed sarcastically glaring at him.

"I decided that it'll be safe to leave you in this village, while we go and fight Killer B. I'm sure you'll be recovered by the time we return."

I was quiet for a moment. No! It wasn't because I didn't have a snide remark! It was because the simple realization that I'd be spending about a week alone, in unfamiliar territory, with broken ribs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night I opened my eyes to the sound of movement in my…errrm…Sasuke's room. Through the seemingly thick darkness of the bedroom. I could see Sasuke laying in the lounge chair across the room. He was moving. Shifting back and forth as if he were having a bad dream. He growled something under his breath as he rolled over into fetal position.

"Sasuke-Kun?" I whispered his name. Wondering if it'd be safe to approach him while he's like this.

I slunk out of bed. My knees almost buckling from underneath me. Excruciating pain erupted through my torso, I nearly cried out in pain. I tiptoed across the room. Holding my ribs as if they'd collapse if I didn't.

I finally reached Sasuke. He looked more like a fallen angel than I had remembered. His blue tinted hair hung over his eyes and was matted down with sweat. He squirmed slightly. His smooth porcelain-like ivory skin was covered in sweat.

"Stop, big brother!" Sasuke hissed in his sleep. Fumbling around on the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's having night terrors! With Crimson be able to cure his pain? Read the next chapter to find out! Please REVIEW! <strong>


	14. Unlikely Pair!

**Hello readers! It's been awhile since I had last updated. I apologize for my absence:( but I'm here for now, with a new chapter of "Scarlet Dawn"**

**Please review! I've got to know if I should continue this story.**

* * *

><p><em>"Stop, big brother!" Sasuke hissed in his sleep. Fumbling around on the chair.<em>

"Sasuke?" I called his name. my voice a hesitant whisper as I watched over his restless form.

"Stop!" he snapped in his sleep. His voice sounding sharp. He fumbled around on the lounge chair.

"Hey!" I shook him. It took a bit of force, but the onyx eyed beauty snapped out of his sleepy haze. A thin sheet of sweat covered his pale skin and a look of uncertainty crossed his pretty face.

"You okay?" I asked. A little freaked out by how bad his night terrors were.

I wasn't surprised that he didn't answer. Instead he looked down at his shaking hands. A frozen look on his face. He then quickly stood up from the lounge chair and headed toward the door.

"Where you going?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't follow me." the Uchiha replied as he rushed out. Slamming the door behind him.

I frowned and looked at the door for a moment. As if I expected him to suddenly turn around and return. Without another thought I slipped into my Zori and grabbed my parasol.

There's a reason he didn't want me to follow him. And I'm going to find out why. I climbed out the window, to avoid grasping Suigetsu's attention when I walked pass his room. When my feet touched the grass covered ground, I immediately fell on my face.

"Oww!" I yelped.

Okay. Maybe I'm not "ninja" material. But sheesh, I have to get props for jumping from that window. I looked pretty cool. After dusting off my kimono and attempting to fix my hair. I walked from around the inn and headed up the path, deeper into the village.

The full moon shown dimly through the clouds above. A cool summer breeze blew, raising goose bumps on my bare arms. I walked past a small ramen shop, when I heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing out here?"

I turned around, only to be face to face with Suigetsu. Who had a small frown on his face.

"I just wanted some fresh air." I replied smoothly

"You're supposed to be in bed." Suigetsu stated in a flat voice "You have two broken ribs."

"I'm sure I'll live." I said with a smile "Since when are you so pressed on sticking to the rules?"

The shark toothed nin rolled his violet eyes then muttered "Since you're out here, how about we get something to eat?"

I smiled and punched his arm lightly "Sure"

We entered the crowded, dimly lighted ramen shop. The heavy smell of fresh ramen filled my nostrils as we searched for a table. After choosing a booth in the back of the restaurant. We took our seats and skimmed the menu.

"So I take it as you're paying?" I questioned with a playful smile

Suigetsu returned the gesture. Showing his sharp teeth. "Only if you consider this a date."

My jaw hit the floor and I felt my cheeks burning with redness. I smiled again and asked "If I say no, do I have to pay?"

Suigetsu laughed. A smooth soothing sound that seemed to come from his soul.

"Too bad you don't want to say _no. _You just don't want to admit you'd actually go on a _date_ with me." he replied smartly

My face grew darker "Shut the hell up!"

"You know you just love when I talk to you." he continued as his smile grew wider.

"Whatever!" I huffed.

After our ramen. We headed up the path toward the inn.

"You want to play a game?" I asked as I walked backwards in front of him.

"Sure." Suigetsu replied "But you'll lose badly"

I laughed "Tag!"

I quickly punched his chest and made a mad dash up the path. My silver haired teammate close behind me. As I ran, a faint pain rippled through my torso.

"I'm going to get you!" Suigetsu yelled at my back

I sprang into the air. Running across tree branches, trying to put distance between us. I turned around to see if my plan worked. Suigetsu was no where in sight. I turned back around only to be tackled out of the trees by Suigetsu himself.

We fell toward the ground. I was screaming the whole way down. Thinking I was going to hit the ground. I held my eyes tightly shut, clinching his shirt for dear life.

When I didn't feel the impact of the ground. I opened my eyes to see that Suigetsu was holding me in his arms. Our eyes locked. And the silence of the forest took over. I felt myself blushing again.

"You look cute blushing" he said. His voice so quiet I could barely hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>Suigetsu and Crimson? Will the unlikely pair end up more than friends? Will Sasuke ever open up to Crimson? And will she be able to go on the mission to retrieve Killer B?<strong>

**Read the next chapter to find out what happens next!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Kisses!

**Long time no see! Welcome to the newest chapter of "Scarlet Dawn"! Be ready for some spice and don't forget to review. I truly love reading them and thanks for all the patience and love :) I am hoping to finish this story with a bang! And since you're here, check out my other story "Dark Paths" :) **

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I typed it last minute and I'm just hoping you all like it.**

**Thanks again readers! :)**

* * *

><p><em>"You look cute blushing" he said. His voice so quiet I could barely hear him.<em>

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

His ramen scented breath lightly brushed against my face, causing my cheeks to turn an even deeper shade of scarlet. Suigetsu smirked slyly. His violet eyes scanned my face with great interest.

"Back up a little." I suggested giving him an odd stare and a gentle push on the chest.

"Now we both know that's the complete opposite of what you want." Suigetsu responded smoothly as he let a husky chuckle escape his lips.

I gave him the blankest expression I could possibly muster. The knot he had created in my stomach and the goose bumps that had risen on my skin was beginning to make me nervous to say the least.

"Just shut up." I retorted rolling my grey-blue eyes at him.

"Or what?" he questioned with a taunting smile as he ventured deeper into my personal space.

The question was simple; but since I didn't have a response ready, it hung in the air ultimately making me quiet.

Suigetsu seemed to be quite amused by this judging by the playful smile on his handsome face.

He reached out and tucked a few dark strands of my hair behind my ear; he let his fingers linger on my face. For some reason I was completely relaxed, somehow soothed from the stressful happenings of my life.

The forest was completely silent except for the faint chirping of birds and the heavy rhythmic breathing from Suigetsu. Without warning he lowered of soft lips to my cheek.

I tried to stifle the surprised yelp that forced its way from my pursed lips. Suigestu chuckled again. Moving slightly closer, pinning me up against a conveniently placed tree. The bark slightly dug into my back but I decided it was better not to mention it.

"What are you trying to pull?" I murmured lifting my gaze to his calm face.

"That I can show you much better than I could possibly explain" he responded as his lips met mine.

My eyes went mind with surprise, but for some stupid reason I didn't push him away, or tell him to get out of my space, or even tell him we shouldn't be getting this close considering I didn't feel that way about him.

As usual, none of that seemed to escape my lips which now seemed to be under a spell as they moved slowly against Suigetsu's. His lips were extremely soft and seemed experienced.

I impulsively wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself tightly to his slender yet muscular form. The voice in the back of my mind was screaming at me to stop, but my body had other things planned.

I felt his tongue run gently against my lips, requesting entrance, which I quickly granted him. A simple gesture that would potentially change our relationship forever.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

I stumbled into my dark hotel room nearly tripping over the rug. All the lights were off in the room, creating a thick unbearable darkness. With a sigh, I felt the wall for the light switch.

Once I flicked it the room quickly filled with fluorescent white light. My mouth hung open in shock as I stared into familiar onyx eyes, which looked slightly irritated.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked coldly. His eyes seemed to glare deeply into my soul.

"No where." I replied smoothly, brushing him off.

He rolled his eyes and gave me a deathly glare "You were with Suigetsu weren't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Holy cow! Sasuke has a bone to pick with Crimson, will she keep her calm or will she break? Suigestu kissed crimson, will he get more than just pleasure from this gesture, perhaps a visit from an angry Uchiha?<strong>

**Read the next chapter to find out!**

**And review with your opinions of how this story is going:) **


	16. Confessions

**Hey readers! This is going to be an amazing chapter! So get ready for some serious scandal;)**

**I would also like to do some more shameless advertising for my story "Dark Paths". It's going to be a really good read for those for you who are into a more, fang-filled type story. Don't get your hopes up thinking this will be a twilight type fic, because it totally will be nothing of the sort.**

**I'm hoping I portrayed Sasuke correctly…**

**That will be all. Now read the chapter and don't forget to review:)**

* * *

><p><em>He rolled his eyes and gave me a deathly glare "You were with Suigetsu weren't you?"<em>

Sheer waves of shock coursed their way though my body as I looked across the room at the man who seemed to admitting waves of anger from the silence that had engulfed the small hotel room.

"Since when do you care?" I asked back trying to remain calm. "If it were up to you I wouldn't even be here."

Sasuke stood up from the plush olive green chair he previously was seated in. I could tell from the way his jaw was tightly clinched and how tense his back was, that he was completely infuriated. I sighed deeply. This defiantly wasn't part of the plan.

"Well if you're finished, I'm going to get ready for bed." I stated as I stepped toward the bathroom.

I admit Sasuke is freakishly fast. I didn't even see him move as he came across the room, seeming to materialize in front of me, completely blocking off the bathroom.

I frowned, feeling my patience with his inconsistent behavior starting to run thin.

"You going to move, or what?" I asked. My voice sounded harsher than I intended. Not that I cared at the moment.

"Hn." Sasuke snapped, seeming to tower over me "Not until you tell me why you were with him."

"How are you so sure I was with him?" I yelled my head pounding. As I looked up at his angry, yet still oddly beautiful face. "It's not even any of your business!"

"Because I smell him on you." he hissed, his voice growing quiet. "His scent is all over you."

I was speechless as I looked Sasuke in those emotionless onyx eyes of his. Something inside of me cracked. Is this what it felt like to hurt someone you never meant to? I felt a warm tear fall freely from my eye. I quickly wiped it away; I was straining to keep my composure.

"Move out of the way." I muttered hanging my head. Letting my long bangs consume my face.

Sasuke was silent but still didn't budge. I felt like his silence was hurting me more than him snapping on me. Not that I even had the right to blame him.

"Just move" I whispered trying to push him. He caught my hand moving it slightly until it lingered over his heart. Which I noticed was beating frantically.

"Did you kiss him?" Sasuke asked slowly as if he were deep in thought.

"Why?" I asked blushing lightly from the question.

"Because I want to know!" Sasuke responded in a demanding tone.

His already pale skin was paler than usual and clashed with his dark obsidian eyes, which somehow looked the tiniest bit, sadden.

I felt as if the words that could somehow repair what I had ruined were caught in my throat. I averted my gaze to the floor. I felt his eyes on me, in a steady glare.

I decided things couldn't get any worst, and I couldn't continue to avoid the question. Not when we were face to face like this. So I said it.

"Yes, we did."

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson may have ruined her chances of ever getting close to the emotionless Sasuke. How will he react to her confession? Time is running out and soon Sasuke and his team will depart on their mission to capture Killer B. But will his team be one member short?<strong>

**I'm sorry for such a short chapter. But please review!**


	17. Coming to terms

**Hey readers! I'm really happy you all seem to be enjoying the story! I wrote this chapter last night and decided it must be published right away.**

**Warning: This chapter is very citrusy ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW:D**

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah"<em>

The word had barely escaped my lips before I was pinned against the wall; he held my arms tightly above my head, rendering me helpless to his whims. I looked him in the face. Absorbing all of his familiar features, from his thin eyebrows, to his long eyelashes that framed beautiful obsidian eyes, down to the way his dark bangs fell perfectly across his forehead.

I wondered what he was thinking. The silence of the room had me on edge. Sasuke leaned into me, our cheeks grazing each other as his mouth reached my ear.

"You're mine." He murmured longingly. His voice sent unexplainable waves of pleasure though my body. My face turned hot and my breath caught.

His lips crashed into mine with a ferocity I had never seen before. I gasped, giving him an opportunity to force his velvet soft tongue pass my teeth. Warmth that seemed to be pooled in my stomach rushed to my inner thighs. I felt one of his hands go up into my hair, roughly tugging the dark strands as the kiss deepened.

The other went inside my kimono and cupped one of my breasts. He rubbed his thumb against the most sensitive part. I broke the kiss with a soft moan.

"Jeez you piss me off." Sasuke whispered breathlessly. His voice sounded as aroused as I felt.

"I'm so sorry." I responded sarcastically

"Look what you do to me." He claimed hotly as he grinded slowly against me.

A feverish blush consumed my face as I felt his hardened member being ground into my inner thighs.

"S-Sasuke stop i-it" I suggested shakily, my voice a quiet whisper.

A knock at the door, shifted the two of us from our lust filled haze. With an irritated growl, Sasuke crossed the room and opened the door to see Jugo standing out in the hall.

"We need to speak in _private_." Jugo stated. "Unless you are busy." He gave me a strange look.

"Come on." Sasuke responded simply as he followed Jugo out into the hall, and closing the door behind him.

I released a long sigh and rested my head in my hands. "What the hell am I to do now?" I asked myself "I'm like the Naruto-verse skank."

I chewed the inside of my lip and stood up. I decided the best thing to do at the moment was to visit the hot springs. Maybe I'll relax a little,

It was surprisingly easy to locate the women's changing rooms, and my shoulders relaxed fractionally as I stepped inside. The air was warm and moist. I took my time showering and scrubbed myself with some strange flower-scented soap that had been provided.

After drying myself with a towel and wrapping it around myself, I entered the springs, taking in my surrounding with a stern expression on my face. The floor and walls were all a dark, auburn-colored wood, and the springs were large and rectangular, tons of steam emanating from the crystal clear water.

There was a barrier and a large screen that separated the men's and woman's sides. I noticed Karin reclined against the wall on the woman's side. Her fair skin was flushed from heat and her bright scarlet hair was rather frizzy. Her eyes were closed and her face relaxed. After a few moments of indecision, I finally decided to join her.

"Hopefully she doesn't decide to drown me." I muttered as I slipped into the deliciously hot water.

I felt the tension slowly seep out of my muscles as I settled down a few feet from Karin. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of my lips at the thought of what had just happened to me.

"So Sasuke does care….a little….in a lust-filled way." I thought. Then I mentally face palmed at the thought that "Love and lust are two completely different emotions"

Karin cracked open her eyes and gave a skeptical look.

"I mean no harm, Promise." I claimed raising my hands in defense.

"Hmph" Karin mumbled

An awkward silence overcame the two of us and I finally leaned back, my eyes drifted shut.

"So you love Sasuke." Karin said. Her simple statement sounded more like a question.

Completely caught off guard by her question, I became flustered.

"I mean I don't know, I wouldn't say love that's such a strong word." I stammered "Perhaps more like I like him a lot."

Karin looked perplexed. "No offence but you couldn't possibly love him more than me. I've loved him since childhood.'

My face paled. "Congrats?" I responded sarcastically.

Karin frowned and despite my wishes began telling her story. I decided that listening was the better thing to do at the moment.

"When I was younger I took part in the Chunin Exams that were being held in the Hidden Leaf. During the second phase, which was taking place in the forest of death, I ended up getting separated from my teammates. As I strolled along, I was attacked by a large bear. But to my surprise I was saved by Sasuke. Without his interference I was sure to be dead. Before he left I caught a good glimpse of him, he was even gorgeous back then. And the warm smile he gave before he ran off with forever stitched into my memory. Some things you just can't forget. Many years had passed and my love for him had grown strong, only by a mere good deed on his part. And now the universe has brought us back together."

I looked at her with a look of shock, but somehow with underlying admiration. I mean you have to me either really determined or really crazy to dedicate your entire life to someone who doesn't even show signs of even caring about your existence. Once again I felt guilty, like I had somehow stripped everything she's worked for right from under her. I mean yeah, maybe it would never happen. But at least it wasn't by my hand.

"I love him with everything in me." Karin said looking me straight in the eye. "And I'm sorry to inform you that I'm a better woman for him than you. He needs a woman that can compliment him in everything; especially the battle field. That's why I'm going to be the one to heal him, inside and out."

I was admittedly rendered speechless. And judging from the stern look on Karin's face, she was as serious as ever.

"You have a point." I admitted "Which is why I will train to become stronger."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next morning, team Taka was up at the break of dawn to set out on their mission to capture Killer B. Did I mention I still wasn't permitted to go, so I decided I would use the well needed time away from the group to train in private.

I sat high up in a tree that overlooked the trail that led away from the village. The sun rose tiredly over the horizon coloring the morning sky several shades of yellow and orange. I watched as Sasuke, Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu walked out of the gates and began to stroll up the dusty trail. Karin clung to Sasuke's arm with a bright smile on her face.

I couldn't help the smile that overtook my face, for some reason I had grown to respect Karin a bit. Maybe she is a crazy bitch at times, but I figured that there is more to her than what I was seeing.

I didn't want to tell everyone goodbye. Mostly because of the conflict that can potentially arise between me, Sasuke, and Suigetsu. So I decided to see them off from the comfort of this tree. As they got further down the path, Karin turned around and looked me dead in the eyes. A strange sparkle was in her rose-colored eyes.

"Good luck." I mouthed to her matching her odd smile.

"Same to you." She mouthed back.

I nodded and jumped from the tree, hitting the ground with a faint thumping sound. I sighed loudly.

"I have exactly two weeks before they return." I said to myself "Let the training began!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke makes his intentions known and sweeps Crimson of her feet, but will the update in information change her and Suigetsu's relationship? Karin and Crimson are on decent terms, can these females actually stay that way? And team Taka has finally set out on their mission to capture Killer B; will Crimson make an overwhelming transformation upon their return?<strong>

**Read the next chapter to find out!**

**That is all for now! I hope you all liked it ;) Pretty please review, you know you want to!**


	18. Glomping

** Hey readers! Long time no write, and I'm proud to present the latest chapter of "Scarlet Dawn" So sit back and enjoy the ride(;**

** Secondly, I have also started a new fic "A Woman Scorn". Check it out and leave a review(:**

** Thanks for reading(:**

* * *

><p><em>I nodded and jumped from the tree, hitting the ground with a faint thumping sound. I sighed loudly.<em>

_"I have exactly two weeks before they return." I said to myself "Let the training began!"_

Golden rays of warming sunlight kissed my sleeping face. My eyes fluttered open and a lingering yawn ripped its way from my chapped lips. I blinked several times and wiped the drool from the side of my face.

"That's just gross." a whimsical voice commented with a soft chuckle.

I looked over to see Valerie sitting in the dirty plaid chair across the room. The sunlight pouring from the open curtains painted her skin a lively bronze tone. She absent-mindedly stroked the black kitten sitting on her lap.

"Well good morning to you too." I stated sitting up in the bed. "You got some food?"

"Do I look like a chief?" Valerie asked back with an eye roll.

"Well I figured if you were going to be creeping on me this time a morning, that you'd at least bring breakfast."

"I used ancient magic to reunite you with the deranged anime character that you fell in love with, isnt that enough?" She responded with a thousand-watt smile.

I let out a dry laugh dripping with sarcasm. "You outta be a comedian instead of a witch."

"Anyway, I have some good news." She looked around the room as if someone else were around to hear this juicy tidbit of news she felt the need to tell me. "I have this feeling that some Konoha ninja will be hanging out around here on a mission."

"Oh my gosh! No way!" I squealed with excitement. I pumped my fist in the air as tiny tears of happiness filled my grey-blue eyes. "Who is going to be here? Where can I meet them? Can I speak to them? Oh my goodness I hope it's Kiba! Or even better Hinata!"

Valerie didn't even try to hide the look of embarrassment that crossed her face. "Calm down Crimson. I won't tell you if you keep acting like a psychotic fangirl."

I quickly sat still and crossed my legs in front of myself like a giddy schoolgirl listening to instruction from their teacher.

"Okay." She sighed and shook her head. "It's going to be Hinata, Kiba and Shin-"

"Hell yes!" I screamed cutting her off. I jumped from the bed and pumped my fist again. "I can't wait to see them!"

"Woah, woah, woah." Valerie said. Drawing my attention from the horrible hip swiveling dance I starting doing in the middle of the room. "I hope you don't think you are gonna just hang out with them all day. They are here on business, not to hang out with creepy fans from other realms. So I subjest you s-" The abrupt slamming of the halted her from finishing her sentence.

I ran barefoot down the large mahogany staircase of the inn and nearly slipped and fell as I jetted around the corner into the main lobby. The brunette maid that had flirted with Sasuke a few days ago looked up from her sweeping as I entered.

"When is Sasuke-Kun returning?" she asked with a slight blush.

I raised an eye brow "Whenever he finishes his mission and whatnot. Whats your name anyway?"

"Miyuki." she replied with a small smile. "Did Sasuke-kun want you to ask me?!"

"No." I chuckled and made a mad dash to the door before she could question me further.

Right as I opened the door, I ran head first right into someone. The force of the collision sent me tumbling to the hard ground.

"Watch it man." A masculine voice said.

I looked up to see none other than Kiba Inuzuka himself sitting on top of Akamaru. He looked ruggedly attractive in his leather form-fitting jacket, black pants and black sandals. A squeal bubbled up from my throat and a red-hot blush consumed my lightly tanned face.

"K-Kiba-Kun, that isn't a man" a gentle voice whispered from next to him.

My eyes drifted over to see Hinata, a worried look overtaking her angelic face. It was that instant that I looked down at my outfit to see that I was wearing a dingy, grease stained white shirt, pajama pants that had an array of holes in them. I knew my hair probably looked like I had stuck a fork in a light socket.

But of course, this wasn't going to stop me from glomping Hinata.

"Hinata!" I screamed jumping up and hugging the woman as hard as I could.

A blush dusted her pale cheeks and she stood stiff as a broad.

"Hey weirdo! Stop molesting Hinata-Chan!" Kiba yelled as he dished a devastating punch to the side of my face.

instantly I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks thats all for now(: Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>

**Please review!(:**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello readers! It's been a really long time since I've visited my account and I'm crushed that I haven't been able to give my fanfics the attention they deserve. I'm currently a sophomore in college and I've finally managed to get a decent job and my life has finally slowed down and I've been granted the time to pick up where I've left off and I've even started a fanfiction blog on Tumblr. I miss you all dearly and I hope that you'll all still be interested in my fanfics.

**My first full chapter update will be posted THIS Sunday!**

_Feel free to follow my personal blog and as well as my fanfiction blog (Which will be receiving more frequent updates)_

_My personal blog is Shyfantastical. Tumblr. Com_

_My fanfiction blog is Crimson-Senpai. Tumblr. Com_

**I will follow all of you lovely people back ^_^**

**Thanks you all for all of your understanding and patience!**


End file.
